


Twisted Thomas

by MimiIvory



Series: Thomas at an angle [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dark Side-Light Side Swap, Anxiety Virgil Sanders was Paranoia, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Gen, Homophobia, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Original Sides Will Be Mentioned, murder mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Virgil wakes up in a world that is not his own. Everything is... a bit mixed up, and none of these people will stop staring. Based off The Frisbee Incident (And The Events That Occured Thereafter) by Prodigal_Sunlight
Series: Thomas at an angle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808722
Comments: 89
Kudos: 167





	1. This isn't my room?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Frisbee Incident (And The Events That Occured Thereafter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879972) by [Prodigal_Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_Sunlight/pseuds/Prodigal_Sunlight). 



> This is the introduction. It's detailed because that's how I write my introdutions.

Virgil wakes up. This is not an uncommon occurrence, given that sides need to sleep. It is slightly more uncommon for Virgil, given that he doesn’t always get the recommended amount of sleep. He however does sleep, and only fears for the day he will not wake up.

What is out of the ordinary, however, is that this is not the room that Virgil went to sleep in. This is not a room he has seen before. This might be explainable if he had fallen asleep in his boyfriend’s room, given how closely Roman’s room and the imagination were related, but that wasn’t where he went to sleep. He went to sleep in his own room.

This room actually looked a lot like his room. There was a hardwood floor, and lots of black and purple. But the purple was lighter. The floor was lighter. There was a… window? In his room? Why? There was a magenta carpet, one of the fuzzy things. Not bad, but not him. No posters. And was that a knife case?

*Knock Knock*

Alright, he’s not going into this unprepared. Remus taught him how to use a knife. He can figure this nonsense out later. And if the person on the other side of the door didn’t want to get threatened, they shouldn’t have brought him here. Unless they didn’t? Unless he was in the imagination? Or Roman or Remus had done something? Please don’t let it-

*Knock Knock*

(???) “Open the door or I’ll open it for you. We need to check on you.”

Glad I brought the knife. Okay, open door. Wait, Deceit? He is wearing a white and yellow plaid shirt. He is also wearing a scarf with a snake pattern on it. And no hat or cape. What is going on? Face looks the same, but he’s smiling? And he looks… happy? He usually looks more scemy.

(Deceit) “Hey, Vigilance! Sorry, it’s been a day, and you said to check in- Why are you pointing a knife at me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest will be longer.


	2. Deceit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a very strange conversation with- Can you go five seconds without interrupting? Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, and everything.

(Virgil) “Because I woke up somewhere that's decidedly not my room, and if there is a knife, I might have to use it.”

He looks really confused.

(Deceit) “I got you that as a joke. Why are you acting like this, Vig?”

What?

(Virgil) “That’s not my name? Why do you keep calling me that? And why are you acting so friendly? I thought I told you to flip off? Just because you can help Thomas doesn’t mean I want you checking up on me.”

Wait, is this even Deceit? Or some copy? Why is this happening

(Deceit) “Hey, Creativity! Get in here! Vigilance is acting really weird! I’m concerned!”

Roman?

(Virgil) “What’s going on? Why do you need Princey?”

Last I checked those two weren’t on speaking terms. Oh. Not Roman.

(Remus) “I’m not a prince. I’m a count! Mwahahahaha! Anyway, what’s so urgent, Hope?”

Hope? Deceit? Is that his name here? Why is Remus wearing… Roman’s outfit? But more green? Light green. And silver. And a ombre green cape that Remus would never, ever wear. Unless it was smeared with blood. And he’s smiling? Like a normal person? Doesn’t look like he’s going to snap and kill someone. And mentioning his brother didn’t automatically make him attempt to murder me? Something’s up. 

(Virgil) “So, give me a second. You’re Creativity?”

Looks less creepy. I would believe it.

(Remus) “Mhmm! You okay, you’re acting kinda strange.”

Probably? I mean, the world has gone haywire?

(Janus) “That’s what I said.”

Are they going to keep repeating themselves?

(Virgil) “Is your name still Remus?”

I really don’t want to learn a whole new set of names.

(Janus) “Still?”

Well, I guess not ‘still’ but that’s the closest we have in the English language. I’ll ask Logan when I get back.

(Remus) “Yeah, you know this?”

Thank goodness.

(Virgil) “And you’re… Hope, real name Janus?”

It would only make sense.

(Remus) “Are you sure you’re alright? I mean, you don’t usually get like this unless there is some sort of life event thing. Or did you hit your head or something?”

No, not really, and no. Well, the life event thing isn’t very connected.

(Virgil) “Not quite like that. Anyway, Janus?’

(Janus) “Yeees? Is there a reason?”

Hopefully?

(Virgil) “And I’m Vigilance, real name Virgil?”

Now they seem exasperated.

(Remus) “Yes! Can you tell us what is going on now?”

No.

(Virgil) “I have no idea.”

More exasperation.

(Janus) “Okay, who are you? And what did you mean about me “Flipping off?”

This might take a while. I need to do something first.

(Virgil) “Later.”

(Remus) “What could possibly be more important than understanding why you’re acting like this?”

Well… 

(Virgil) “I need to make a chart.”

(Janus) “What the flip, Vig? Why do you need a chart?”

Good question.

(Virgil) “Logan isn’t here to do it for me, and I need to have a way to remember who you are.”

(Remus) “I need an explanation. What happened? You need to talk about this.”

(Virgil) “And I need a way to remember what’s going on. Can you make me a paper and pencil?”

More exasperation. Janus has his head in his hands. Remus looks like he’s going to slap someone.

(Virgil) “Calm down, drama queen.”

There we go.

(Janus) “Is there a reason for this?”

I just told you.

(Virgil) “Okay, yesterday I went to sleep.”

(Remus) “Yes?”

Dang it.

(Virgil) “Remus, wait.”

Wow.

(Virgil) “Can’t believe that works here.”

How much more confused can they get? Do I want to keep going?

(Janus) “VIRGIL.”

Wow.

(Virgil) “Yes?”

(Janus) “What the flip is going on.”

Wow.

(Virgil) “Well, I was going to say, “Stop interrupting and I’ll tell you” but then you stopped interrupting, and that’s really flipping weird.”

Oh gosh, now Janus looks like he wants to hit something too.

(Janus) “I know that Remus isn’t always the most polite, but if that is the reason you are acting like this…” 

(Remus) “I try to listen! I’m sorry-”

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “Sorry! Keep getting distracted. Uh, I was trying to say, this isn’t my room. And I don't know you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these guys are very confused.


	3. Don't call me that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you're listening, thank goodness. Questions at the end, please. The end. Not now. Please stop interrupting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories ahead. So many. Who knows if they are right or not? Also, panic.

(Janus) “Vig, why? Why would you do this? It’s not funny.”

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “That’s not my name.

Remus looks concerned.

(Janus) “Alrighty then! What is your name?”

Janus looks fed up.

(Virgil) “Virgil, or Anxiety.”

Panic. That is panic.

(Janus) “Oh my gosh. Has the Others' insults finally gone to your head? What is wrong?”

Makes sense.

(Virgil) “Look, you guys are the Light Sides, right?”

Please.

(Janus) “Yes. So are you.”

Kinda? Not here.

(Virgil) “No.”

Oh gosh, I really wouldn’t want to be them.

(Remus) “No?”

Well, this will be hard to explain if they won’t listen.

(Virgil) “Well, not completely. And not here. I’m not Vigilance. I’m Anxiety. Vigilance isn’t here.”

Maybe not that hard to explain.

(Janus) “What the flip?”

Ugggh.

(Virgil) “Okay, so I’m done. I’m not Vigilance. I am Anxiety. Same name, slightly different purpose. Different life. Now I just need to figure out what happened.”

They look less confused. I don’t think this is a good thing.

(Remus) Wait, you’re telling me that the Dark Sides did something to your head to make you think that you’re ‘Anxiety!’

Listen. Just listen. For once in your life, just listen.

(Virgil) “Look, that’s a possibility, but it’s pretty remote, I think.”

More panic. It’s better disguised.

(Janus) “Why is it so remote?”

Well… 

(Virgil) “Well, my memories are pretty detailed, and I don’t think they could have done something like this on a first try. Have you seen evidence of an experiment like this? Either on the other Sides or the people in the Imagination? I’m assuming the Imagination still exists.”

Okay, probably not. They look sad.

(Janus) “We don’t know that much about them, but they didn’t seem very different lately. I haven’t noticed anything weird about Remus.

Okay, makes sense.

(Remus) “Yeah, Janus acts the same, and I’m sure someone would have reported it if they were kidnapping villagers. Again.”

I think I’ve done that at some point. Or at least done some chaos in the Imagination. Remus likes to bother his brother. We were always gone too fast for Roman to notice. I think it was just chaos.

(Virgil) “Okay, so the other possibilities. Just wait, I’m sure that the people that you know are a whole lot different then the ones I know.”

They are nodding. Thank goodness.

(Virgil) “Roman wouldn’t do something like this. Sending me to an alternate universe where my old friends still like me, and with Deceit this sympathetic. Probably. I think yesterday was hard on him.”

Oh gosh.

(Remus) “Janus is Deceit, right?”

Uggh.

(Virgil) “Yes, but Deceit is more… evil? No. Unfriendly. Unfriendly works for now. Now stop talking. Please. It wouldn’t be Remus. No matter how much he wants me back, he wouldn’t be able to stop it from being disturbing for this long.”

Oh dang it all.

(Janus) “Why the heck are you talking about Remus like that?”

Ugggh.

(Virgil) “Not this Remus. Other Remus. Intrusive Thoughts. Forbidden Creativity. The Duke. You know what, I’m just calling him The Duke. It’s easier. It wouldn’t be Deceit, he doesn’t have enough power, unless he asked Thomas, and they are working together better. I don’t think there would be a real reason to do this. A couple months ago, I wouldn't be so sure though.”

Why are you gasping? Why do I have to explain everything? At least when I’m done, they’ll have to explain everything to me, and I can ask however many dumb questions I want.

(Remus) “What if he starts listening to Deceit? Won’t he become a bad person?”

Oh gosh, I just wish I could show them the videos.

(Virgil) “Look, he’s not great, and he wasn’t very good at taking care of me, but he is Thomas’ self preservation. Thomas hasn’t been listening to him. I think it was Morality’s fault, but I was too scared of his friends leaving him and stuff, so I definitely didn’t help. He needs to be watched, but not listening to him was dangerous. I should have seen that.”

You done? No. Thought so.

(Janus) “You were a Dark Side?”

Yes.

(Virgil) “Yeah, I’m Thomas’ Anxiety. Not exactly something he wants to listen to.”

They look… relieved?

(Janus) “What does Dark Side mean… over there?”

I guess the name does sound a bit more negative then it is.

(Virgil) “The parts of Thomas that he doesn’t accept. Doesn’t like. Doesn’t mean that we want to hurt him, just means that he doesn’t want to think about us. Anxiety isn’t looked upon as something helpful, usually, Deceit isn’t the most moral, and Thomas can be too selfless to accept that he needs to take care of himself. The Duke conjures up terrible things, gives Thomas bad ideas. That’s probably not it, but anxiety and intrusive thoughts don’t mix very well. And we all have a habit of playing the bad guy.”

More relief, little bit of… pity? Whatever. Mostly relief

(Janus) “That’s not what it means here.”

Well then… 

(Virgil) “Then what does it mean?”

(Janus) “The ones that make Thomas a bad person.”

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “Can’t literally anything make Thomas a bad person if given too much control?”

They look like they are considering it. How have they not thought about this yet.

(Janus) “Yes, I guess so. But they are making Thomas a bad person right now.”

Oh no.

(Virgil) “So, you’re telling me that Thomas is being controlled by the Dark Sides?”

My turn to ask dumb questions. Doubt I’m going to enjoy it.

(Remus) “Yeah. Not fun.”

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

(Virgil) “This is not good. This is a not good situation. How is Thomas a bad person?

Not a fun question, huh.

(Janus) “Well, hope and creativity aren’t the best match for Self-Righteousness, Pride, and Control. Vigilance could do some, but not a great match.

Now I have a new job.

(Virgil) “So now it’s my job to make Thomas a less bad person. I don’t even know how. Maybe one of the others would, but Morality went way overboard. I bet we could use-”

Staring. Fun.

(Remus) “Calm down, Virgil. You’re acting kind of paranoid.”

FUN

(Virgil) “So definitely some alternate universe then.”

FUN

(Janus) “Why?” 

Well…

(Virgil) “Because, where I’m from, _no one would BE_ _STUPID ENOUGH TO_ ** _CALL ME_** ** _THAT._**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Tempest Tongue sort of fades in and out. The more intense the sound, the more emphasis (bold, italics ect.). So, by the end, it's pretty scary.


	4. Just keep breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil makes an assumption and gets annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentioned Homophobia

Okay, just breath. 4-7-8.

(Remus) “Okay, nevermind. Moving on.

Thank goodness.

(Janus) “So, calling you… that is beyond what anyone would be comfortable with?

Well… 

(Virgil) “Logan has almost done it, but he wouldn’t be able to make something like this. He’s Logic. Remus, maybe. But he couldn’t keep it this nice, and he wouldn’t put it into something like this. He’s not great, but he only breaks boundaries in the moment. Not programmed in, and it isn’t something that would be natural to slot in. So, I have no idea what’s going on. I think we might need everyone’s help for this.”

Nervous glances. Not good.

(Remus) “Everyone? Even… the Dark Sides?”

Probably.

(Virgil) “Yeah, but I can probably take care of that if Tempest Tongue scares you, I doubt they could put up to much of a fight.”

Those aren’t good looks.

(Janus) “What can you do?”

Well…

(Virgil) “Pure fear. Little bit of creeping anxiety, to full force, nearly makes you pass out, terror. Don’t worry, I won’t use that unless the situation gets really severe. I can only do it if I’m scared out of my mind.”

Slightly better looks. Thank goodness.

(Remus) “Alright, so I guess we should do introductions. For real this time. My name is Remus, Creativity, count of the Imagination.”

Okay?

(Janus) “And I am Janus, Hope, bearer of the flame.”

The what now?

(Virgil) “Excuse me, what was that last bit?”

More confusion.

(Remus) “You know, the flame? The spirit. What keeps you afloat. The soul.”

Okay.

(Virgil) “I don’t think we have such a concrete thing where I’m from, but I have to ask you something. Ugh, this is awkward.”

Best to get it out of the way now.

(Janus) “What?”

Okay.

(Virgil) “Are you two… together?”

Sheer confusion.

(Remus) “What?”

Guess not.

(Virgil) “You know… romantically? Probably not, oh my gosh, I’m sorry, this is awkward.”

And I’m spiraling. And they are confused.

(Janus) “We’re… straight? You’re not?”

Well, that is heteronormativity. I guess it could just be an assumption, like mine, but gosh…

(Virgil) “Well, definitely an alternate universe then.”

They are very confused.

(Remus) “Why?”

Duh.

(Virgil) “Thomas, well, my Thomas, and by extension the rest of his sides, including me, are very gay. He’s even sang songs about it.”

Well, they seem… vaguely concerned. I hope they don’t have a problem with me. Because I can’t deal with that right now.

(Virgil) “Why do you look so concerned? Do you have a problem with being gay or something?”

Well, that came out a bit intense.

(Janus) “No! Well, neither of us do, but…

(Virgil) “But?

(Remus) “But the others do. And by extension, Thomas.”

Not feeling much better.

(Janus) “We keep trying to help make him better, but we aren’t really suited to it.

No?

(Virgil) “Then I guess we'll just need somebody to scare it into him. Do you know where they are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick, and have to rewrite Remus and Janus as separate people. I might not update tomorrow.


	5. Chart Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chart is made. The past is explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing everyone as somewhat sympathetic.

(Virgil) “But first, I really would like to get started on this chart. I need to be able to tell who’s who.”

Remus wordlessly hands over a paper and pencil. Janus looks mildly concerned but overwhelmed. Can’t blame him.

(Virgil) “Alright, here we go.”

Virgil=Anxiety= Fight or Flight= ~~Dark Side~~ >Light Side. Here Virgil=Vigilance=Light Side

Janus=Deceit=Self-preservation=Dark Side? Here Janus=Hope=Light Side

Remus=Forbidden Creativity=Intrusive Thoughts=Dark Side, Here Remus=Creativity =Light Side

Patton=Morality=Dad=Light Side, Here Patton=???=Dark Side

Logan=Logic=Teach=Light Side, Here Logan=???=Dark Side

Roman=Creativity=Princey=Light Side, Here Roman=???=Dark Side

(Remus) “Well, this could be helpful.”

Glowing praise.

(Janus) “Why did you put down nicknames for some of them and not others?”

It’s a way to remember, and…

(Virgil) “Assuming that the Dark Sides have the same names as the Light Sides in my universe, I’m going to need to call them something so we don’t get too confused. Uh, I think they all have nicknames?”

Slight confusion.

(Remus) “Oh yeah, Deceit. Nickname.”

Janus looks sad.

(Janus) “I guess we really don’t get along in the other world, huh?”

Um…

(Virgil) “Not anymore. Manipulation and all that. There are some nicknames, but they’re all… snake based. Not sure if you would be comfortable with that. Not very distinct either.”

Not looking like I made the wrong choice with the puns.

(Remus) “Everybody was making fun of… Deceit?”

Well…

(Virgil) “I’m not the most friendly, was even less back then. Not very safe. Need to be on guard. Remus… for Remus making fun of someone is light. So, that happened. Also he seemed to be flirting, which involved taunts, pranks, and murder attempts. So, yeah. That’s how we worked. Until we didn’t. Until it was too much. Until I left.”

And they are staring at me in concern. This is why I don’t talk about my life.

(Remus) “We can’t die?”

Hmm. That’s what he focused on?

(Virgil) “Not permanently. Unless you try really hard. Subconscious might do it. But I don’t know what else to call hitting people with a mourning star until they reform, and then starting again, for like a week straight. 

Not straight, but I don’t think they are the right audience for that joke. Or that comment, apparently.

(Janus) “What the flip?”

Not the worst of it.

(Virgil) “I dared him to. Wasn’t the best choice I’ve made.”

No kidding.

(Janus) “I can see why you left.”

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “For them, it’s always been like that. For them, it’s not really a problem.”

I guess interruptions are fine now.

(Remus) “Didn’t you grow up with them? Why weren’t you okay with it?”

Well…

(Virgil) “I wasn’t as close. They cared, I think, but I was scared, and saw more bad then good. They saw everything. They were family. I wasn’t interested enough. Now let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming up on the big one, Sides introduced, jokes made, traumatic ranting. Have fun.


	6. Introductions/Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus talks about the Dark Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this section in everyone's points of view.

Well, flip. We are going to confront the Dark Sides. And Vig-Virgil seems a bit… pushy. He can probably deal with them, given how intimidating he is, but they aren’t very nice, and he seems disoriented. But then again, a new Light Side, especially a more powerful one (even with the questionable morality) must be a good thing, right? Yeah! I mean, I can’t imagine living like that, and if he’s managed to be a good guy, he must be really great. Just calm down and then you can introduce him to Thomas. All you have to do is get him there.

(Remus) “Do you want to do a big entrance thing?”

Well, I guess you’ll have to stick around afterwards too. Maybe say something. Not a big deal.

(Virgil) “Sure. Just, got one question first.”

Only one?

(Janus) “Go ahead.”

Looks… nervous. Huh.

(Virgil) “Can't you guys just… rise up? Or pop into existence? I don’t know which, but it’s faster. Can you not do that here?”

Nothing as simple as that.

(Remus) “Control is annoying.”

Well, that’s apt.

(Virgil) “That… answers none of my questions. I don’t know who he is.”

Can’t blame him.

(Janus) “Control has a habit of finding weaknesses and exploiting them. Or creating them. He doesn’t like compromise very much. He found a way to hinder us, and he made it so we can’t rise up anywhere outside of our section of the mindscape.”

Mmm. He looks unhappy.

(Virgil) “Alright. I made a mistake. What can you tell me about Control, Pride, and Self-Righteousness?”

Well, that does seem like something we should have tackled before.

(Remus) “Control is annoying. Pride is a jerk, and Self-Righteousness is the leader.”

Good summary.

(Janus) “I don’t know what else to tell you about Control. Another left, Creativity. Pride is selfish. Pride is boastful. Pride thinks he’s the best. Self-Righteousness thinks that Thomas deserves everything in the world. Can’t make a mistake. Points are always correct. Doesn’t need to prove it. Self-Righteousness and Pride get along. Pride likes what Thomas has done. Self-Righteousness likes everything about Thomas.”

Well, they are a lot alike. Think they'd be siblings or something.

(Virgil) “Okay. Let’s go. What’s the introduction thing?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. More build up coming.


	7. Introductions/Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the way that the Dark Sides live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out who is who? Can you?

(Control) “That was a productive day at work.”

Uggh. Is that all he has to say?

(Pride) “Come on, Control. Give us some credit. We did a great job.”

It’s like you’re trying to be boring.

(Control) “I still do not understand your insistence on mindless “encouragements.” Productivity is all that we were looking for today. There is no higher compliment than saying that you have spent your time well and done a good job. Can you not take my praise, and keep up the positivity when he is focusing on something that doesn’t need to be calculated.”

Oh great. Self-Righteousness. Who knows what peace he’ll spread today.

(Self-Righteousness) “I know that this is hard for you to understand, but Pride likes it. All it takes is an adjustment in how you talk.”

Control isn’t going to like this.

(Control) “I understand that, for your function, you must deal mostly in meaningless platitudes, but I don’t understand why that has to lead to me changing my speech patterns just so that you feel better about yourself. How are you capable of doing your job if you are so easily put off?”

Oh my gosh. He did not.

(Pride) “You did not. You did not just insult-”

WHAT IS IT?

(Creativity) “Knock, Knock. Uh, hi. Nice to see you. We have a little problem.”

Oh gosh. 

(Self-Righteousness) “What is it? We’re in the middle of something important.”

This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe? I don't know?


	8. Introductions/Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is introduced. The Dark Sides haven't made proper introductions either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think Control might have been helpful in Accepting Anxiety.

This was not scheduled. Usually, the Light Sides have the sense to schedule first. Or at least have someone other than Creativity start talking. Is this a “prank?” Unsure. But they could not be planning anything that could possibly hurt us, and Self-Righteousness and Pride have not been very considerate as of late. I suppose I can just observe.

(Creativity) “Well, funny story. Uhh…”

Waste of time.

(Control) “What is it, Creativity? We don’t have time for this.”

Not that the prior conversation was anymore helpful, but we might as well move it along.

(Hope) “Vigilance is missing.”

Oh no.

(Pride) “Why should we care? He's annoying.”

You know why!

(Control) “Vigilance is what keeps us from getting killed, Pride. Without someone watching our backs, we would be dead already.”

Pride is pouting. Great. Hope and Creativity look… confused? I am not sure why. I do not care for them, but they are necessary to keep Thomas functioning.

(Self-Righteousness) “Alright, are you here because you think we did something to him? Because we obviously didn’t. Control would have stopped us.”

Well, Creativity looks ashamed.

(Creativity) “Well, we found him.”

What?

(Pride) “Then, why the heck did you do all of that?”

I also have questions.

(Hope) “He’s not… the same.”

What does that mean?

(Creativity) “And he wants to meet you.”

A hooded figure, with purple patches everywhere on his hoodie poofs into existence.

(Vigilance?) “Hey.”

Giving a two finger wave, looking deliberately out of place.

(Pride) “Who the heck are you?”

Is he… smirking?

(Vigilance) “My name is Virgil.”

And Hope and Creativity look uncomfortable. I was not aware that anyone else had a name, but it could be that he is a completely different person, and that they are uncomfortable with that idea, that he has the same name as their friend, or that he has a different name, making the contrast more startling. I think it’s the second one. Almost certainly not the first one.

(Virgil) “You can call me Virge, V, Anxiety, or Anx. Oh yeah, I’m Anxiety. Nice to meet you all.”

This does appear to be a prank of some sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quiiiite to the traumatic ranting yet. Just another chapter or two. Also, consider this: There is no worse reaction to Anxiety's disappearance then Roman's during Accepting Anxiety. Other than celebrating. Celebrating would be worse.


	9. Introductions/Self-Righteousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sees through Self-Righteousness. Pride makes a miscalculation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you get to meet Self-Righteousness. Self-Righteousness isn't very nice.

Well, this isn’t great. We have a new person. Anxiety. Gosh, I can already tell that he’s going to be annoying. Maybe more annoying than Vigilance. That would be hard. But then again, he doesn’t seem to be scared of us yet. Maybe we can try and be nice. Alright. Showtime.

(Self-Righteousness) “Hi, kiddo. Nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier. I was startled. I’m Self-Righteousness.”

And he looks uncomfortable. What’s wrong with a bit of positivity?

(Anxiety) “Stop it. I can see through that, De- Self-Righteousness. Uh, sorry. Fake overbearing positivity just gets me on the defensive.”

So, he’s got a bit of experience. Wonder who De is. And rude. Creativity looks proud. Hope looks nervous. Smart. Pride looks confused and annoyed. Good to know he’ll stick by me. Control looks… entertained.

(Self-Righteousness) “What makes you so certain?”

He looks unsettled now. Were you not expecting that?

(Anxiety) “Grew up with a better liar. You learn to spot inconsistencies.”

Well, well, well…

(Self-Righteousness) “What’s with all the hostility?”

(Anxiety) “What’s with all the deception? Also, turns out you guys are in charge of making this version of Thomas an ashhole.”

This version?

(Control) “As opposed to your version of Thomas?”

Looks like we’re on the same page. For once. What’s so difficult about letting me lead, and doing the background work? I’m obviously fit for the job.”

(Anxiety) “Assuming we aren’t on some sort of mind changing drugs, or under a simulation, or something like that.”

This is… uncomfortably detailed. Control seems interested. Pride is bored.

(Control) “But would it not still be our Thomas?”

Why?

(Anxiety) “If everything from my world got swapped around, he would still be my Thomas, you would just be changed versions of the people I know.”

Why does the distinction matter?

(Pride) “Slow your roll, Paranoia. I’m confused.”

That… might have been a miscalculation. Creativity looks uncomfortable. Hope has his hands over his ears.

(Anxiety) “ _ What did YOU JUST  _ **_CALL_ ** **_ME?_ ** **_”_ **

Definitely a miscalculation. Maybe I should have covered my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole names and confrontation about behavior towards Thomas being a bad person will come later. Also, Pride messed up.


	10. Introductions/Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traumatic ranting time. Woo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All other Sides mentioned. Except Orange. All somewhat sympathetic. This is the one I've been waiting for. Enjoy Tempest Tongue.

Oh flip. This isn’t good. You could have called him anything, why that? Why that one thing? This isn’t going to be good.

(Virgil) “ **_I’_ ** **_M NOT PARANOIA._ ** _ YOU  _ **_DON’T_ ** _ WANT TO MEET  _ **_PARANOIA._ ** _ ” _

Oh great. An interruption.

(Control) “Who is Paranoia?”

Now might not be the right time for that question, genius.

(Virgil)  _ “YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO  _ **_PARANOIA IS, HUH?”_ **

Please don’t interrupt. Okay, he seems as though he has got the message.

(Virgil) “ ** _PARANOIA WILL KEEP YOU _**_TRAPPED IN YOUR HOUSE FOR_ ** _FEAR OF THREATS_** _THAT DON’T exist. PARANOIA WILL_ ** _NEVER_** _LET YOU TALK TO PEOPLE, unnecessarily, BECAUSE_ ** _EVERYONE_** _IS OUT TO GET YOU, in his EYES._ ** _PARANOIA_** _WILL_ ** _BARELY_** _LET YOU LEAVE THE_ ** _HOUSE_** _, FOR YOUR_ ** _JOB,_** _SO YOU DON’T_ ** _STARVE TO DEATH._** _PARANOIA WILL_ ** _TRIPLE_** _-CHECK EVERY ALLEY, BECAUSE_ ** _DANGER IS_** ** _EVERYWHERE_** ** _. SO I WOULD_** _RECOMMEND_ ** _NOT CALLING ME_** ** _PARANOIA._** ** _UNLESS_** _OF COURSE, YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO TURN_ ** _BACK_** _._ ** _DRIVE THOMAS _****_MAD._** ** _OH, AND_** ** _PARANOIA?_** ** _HE’S_** _ALREADY_ ** _MAD. AND NO ONE_** _CAN SAVE THAT_ ** _MONSTER. NOT_** ** _DECEIT ,_** ** _WHO NEEDLES AND_** _TRIED SO_ ** _DESPERATELY_** _TO_ ** _HELP, KIND WORDS_** _AND_ ** _CUNNING, AND_** ** _FAR_** ** _TOO MANY_** ** _IMPERSONATIONS_** ** _._** **_NOT_** ** _REMUS ,_** ** _OUR DEAR_** _DUKE. GUESS WHAT,_ ** _INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS_** _AND_ ** _ANXIETY DON’T MIX_** _WELL_ ** _AND_** **_PARANOIA_** **_IS_** _EVEN_ ** _WORSE,_** _EVEN WHEN HE WAS_ ** _TRYING_** _TO_ ** _HELP._** _ROMAN,_ ** _PRINCEY_** _IS ALWAYS TOO BUSY_ ** _COMPLAINING_** _TO PAY_ ** _ATTENTION_** _TO THE FACT THAT I_ ** _NEVER WANTED_** _TO BE THERE. LOGAN,_ ** _TEACH,_** _IS MORE INTERESTED IN ATTACKING MY POINTS TO NOTICE THAT I’M_ ** _NOT OKAY._** _PATTON,_ ** _DAD,_** _CAN’T PUSH THROUGH WALLS,_ ** _AND MY_** ** _SABOTAGE_** ** _DIDN’T CLEAR IT UP._** ** _NOBODY_** ** _CAN HELP PARANOIA.”_**

No, Janus!

(Janus) “Then how did you become Anxiety?”

Well, he’s not dead.

(Virgil)  _ “THOMAS CAME OUT. AND IT _ **_BLEW UP_ ** _ IN HIS  _ **_FACE._ ** _ AT LEAST A BIT.  _ **_NOT EVERYTHING_ ** _ WAS POSITIVE. SO THOMAS LISTENED TO ME ENOUGH TO SOLIDIFY ME INTO A  _ **_REAL_ ** _ SIDE. AND IT FELT LIKE IT WAS GOING TO BE THE  _ **_END_ ** _ OF THE  _ **_WORLD_ ** _ AND IT wasn’t. Everything was okay. So I wasn’t so scared. _ _So I_ became less paranoid, and more anxious. And now here I am.  _ Oh DANG it.” _

And he just sinks out. What the flip?

(Pride) “Well, flip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of backstory, huh.


	11. Where is he?/Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety's missing. How's Thomas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Righteousness and Morality are very different, but writing Pride is strange, because it just gets you to think about all the bad things Roman/Creativity has done. Control is like a flatter Logic.

Well, that went bad quickly.

(Self-Righteousness) “No kidding.”

He usually objects to cursing. I guess it’s fully justified now.

(Control) “I believe someone should… go after him.”

He just freaked out. Do you really want to disturb him now?

(Hope) “I’ll go. Come on, Creativity. He’s probably in Vigilance’s room.”

That does seem smart.

(Self-Righteousness) “Are you sure you are right for the task?”

Probably?

(Creativity) “He hates your guts. Probably doesn’t want to talk to Pride, given the last thing he said triggered… this. Control, maybe, but…”

Control doesn’t do feelings. And, also, rude. Not my fault that a nickname backfired 

(Hope) “We don’t really trust any of you right now. I would appreciate it if you would let us sink out now.”

Oh, yeah. Teleport lock.

(Control) “Done. Now we should check to see if this has negatively impacted Thomas’ emotional state.”

I’m glad we’re not at work. Breakdowns don’t tend to help with much.

(Self-Righteousness) “Okay. Now we have a hostile, highly powered, Anxiety running around the mindscape.”

Come on.

(Pride) “Look, I’m sure we can deal with him if he gets out of hand. We did it before.”

He doesn’t look better. Come on, that was inspiring.

(Self-Righteousness) “They weren’t this powerful. And Control seems to like him.”

Come on!

(Pride) “We can handle anything, if we work together. Even this emo.”

Come on.

(Self-Righteousness) “I guess so.”

Better? Oh, there’s Control.

(Control) “Thomas was experiencing higher levels of anxiety, but nothing too threatening. He is fine now.”

That’s good. Oh, and there’s the Light Sides.

(Hope) “He’s not in his room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll find him. Eventually.


	12. There he is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's right there. Why is it you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic implied. Breathing and grounding exercises.

Alright. You’re okay. 4-7-8. 4-7-8. Five things you can see.

(Virgil) “Counter. Fruit bowl. Floor. Jacket. Pretzels.

Four things you can feel.

(Virgil) “Sweater. Fridge. Pants. Tremors.”

That’s better. Not great. Three things you can hear.

(Virgil) “Fridge humming. My voice. Footsteps.”

Not close. Thank goodness. I don’t think I want them to see me like this. Two things I can smell.

(Virgil) “Fridge.”

Which is one to twenty scents. One thing I can taste.

(Virgil) “Spit.”

Alright. Footsteps are closer now. Great.

(Pride) “Hey, uh...Anx? Why are you on top of the fridge?”

Pride. Looks like Roman, but the outfit is darker. Red where the white should be, Black where the red should be. Crown, black, red jewels.This is not the best person who could have found me. Just need to get down.

(Virgil) “I got scared. Smaller spaces help calm me down.”

He still looks confused. Can’t exactly blame him. That’s most people’s first reaction.

(Pride) “How did you even get up there?”

He hasn’t spent much time around me.

(Virgil) “Fight or flight. I ran. I jumped. Not the first time I’ve done it.”

More footsteps. Yay.

(Self-Righteousness) “Hey Pride, did you- What.”

Self-Righteousness looks like Patton, with a tie instead of a sweater. Lot less kind. Fair enough for the response, though.

(Virgil) “Hey.”

Confusion.

(Self-Righteousness) “Are you trying to break the fridge?”

Points for originality. Negative points for priorities.

(Virgil) “I’m coming.”

Oh, come on.

(Self-Righteousness) “I found him!”

At least let me get down first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are the worst possible Sides to run into. Of course it's them.


	13. Oh gosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is easy to amuse, no matter where you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is discussed. Little disturbing.

And, how does this go? Gosh, their fridge is closer to the ceiling then ours is.

(Remus) “You found him? Phhhahhhahaha!”

Fair enough. Just don’t lose it. Well, too late now.

(Remus) “HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA-” 

He’s even curled up on the floor. 

(Virgil) “Gosh, I haven’t seen him laugh like that in years.”

He’s laughing less now.

(Pride) “You’ve never met him before.”

Oh, duh.

(Virgil) “Sorry, not him. Other him. The Duke. It was never for something as tame as me trapped on the fridge, though.”

Self-Righteousness looks uncomfortable.

(Self-Righteousness) “What do you mean, tame?”

This is fine. Remus will be fine.

(Virgil) “You don’t want to know.”

He looks like he doesn’t.

(Pride) “I do!”

Of course. Is Princey an idiot in every dimension?

(Virgil) “Murder attempts that go sideways, then through several walls, down a flight of stairs and end with the participant dead anyway. Really creatively disturbing parodies of gospel songs. That kind of thing.”

Self-Righteousness doesn’t look comfortable. Pride looks impressed. Remus is laughing.

(Self-Righteousness) “Well, I’m glad we don’t have to deal with him.”

Oh gosh, Remus.

(Remus) “Aren’t you glad it’s me instead?”

Oh gosh. Stop blinking so fast.

(Janus) “Okay. You’re here….What the flip?”

That is also fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Control will get there eventually.


	14. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is here. Names are listed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two characters in one chapter. Revolutionary.

I mean, is he even talking about me, or Remus’s… flirting? Or both?

(Remus) “Hey, Hope! I found him!”

Suuure.

(Pride) “Excuse you?”

Well…

(Janus) “What. Why are you on top of the fridge? Why is Remus… you know what, never mind. But why are you on top of the fridge? And why haven’t you left yet?”

Oh, right. They were looking for me. Makes sense.

(Remus) “Everybodies here now, except Control. Might take him a while, but I don’t feel like moving.”

Okay?

(Virgil) “I got startled. I like enclosed spaces. I told Remus more about the Duke. Pat- Self-Righteousness said he was glad he didn’t have to deal with the Duke.”

Succinct.

(Janus) “Okay. Well, I have a question.”

Can’t blame you.

(Virgil) “Shoot.”

What kind of question is it? Just go ahead.

(Janus) “What are their names? You seem to know. Do they look like them too, or what?”

They really never told each other?

(Virgil) “Fine. Control, get in here.”

… there we go.

(Control) “Why are you still in here? Also, why is Anxiety on the fridge?”

Control looks like Logan in a full suit. That was very clear.

(Remus) “I didn’t want to move. Is there even a meeting spot? And he got scared.”

They really should have thought this out more.

(Control) “That was an oversight. But why is Anxiety still on top of the fridge?”

Give me five minutes.

(Virgil) “Because no one here can wait. Okay.”

Finally got down. Woo.

(Virgil) “Okay, so we’re doing meet and greet. Don’t want everyone to know your name?”

Probably.

(Self-Righteousness) “Yes?”

Heh.

(Virgil) “Too late. Self-Righteousness is Patton. Pride is Roman. Control is Logan. Hope is Janus. Creativity is Remus. Right?

Shock. That was fun.

(Control) “Interesting. That is correct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you figure it out? Probably.


	15. Sooo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we should probably talk to Thomas at some point? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories. Tada!

Well, that is an interesting reaction.

(Janus) “Okay. Probably should have done that earlier?”

Yes?

(Remus) “Why didn’t we?”

How does he not know?

(Control) “None of us trust each other. Except you two and Vigilance.”

Really?

(Virgil) “Not even Pride and Self-Righteousness?”

They seem pretty friendly.

(Pride) “Nah, it’s kind of… private.”

Whoops.

(Remus) “At least we got it out of the way. Now, we should probably introduce him to Thomas.”

That makes sense.

(Control) “...That seems sensible. I might not have told Thomas very much.”

Okay?

(Janus) “I can’t wait to see him again.”

Really?

(Virgil) “I have yelling to do. Let’s go.”

Hmm?

(Self-Righteousness) “...Why?”

Because you’re ashholes.

(Virgil) “Homophobia.”

Ahh. They at least look bothered.

(Control) “Why is that your concern?”

It  _ should _ be everyone’s concern.

(Virgil) “I’m gay. My Thomas is gay. He even sang a song about it.”

What?

(Remus) “Can we hear it?”

No.

(Virgil) “I’m not singing today.”

But…

(Virgil) “But why did you do it in the first place?”

Difficult question?

(Control) “Power. Not much, but you can build a lot of things off of a little bit of power and a group of people that feel as though they are against the world, whether they are or not.”

Well. that’s… calculating.

(Pride) “Also, it’s pretty satisfying. Holding power over someone else’s head.”

That sounds a lot more villainous.

(Virgil) “Well, we’re fixing that today. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not on the story, of course.


	16. Hey/Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Thomas! And everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation? Maybe? I don't know.

Okay, so what to watch? Earlier was weird. Control doesn’t drop in unless things are really bad. He’s not very fun. Not prone to explaining anything he doesn’t need to, or listening to anyone else. Better than the Light Sides, though. They just sort of showed up to bother me? I don’t really remember. They don’t show up very much now anyway. Okay. Office bloopers.

What now?

(???) “Hi Thomas. It’s nice to meet you. I’m your anxiety.”

What the flip?

(Thomas) “Who are you? Where are you?”

Are they pranking me?

(???) “I told you already. Anxiety. I’m on the staircase.”

Well, that doesn’t sound like Pride, or Self-Righteousness. Gosh, they don’t sound too friendly, by their names, but Pride is fun, and Self-Righteousness takes care of me. He’s nice. Control is always a bit annoyed, but he tries to help. Maybe it’s a Light Side? But they can’t get in here? They kind of look like Vigilance. But darker? More emo.

(Thomas) “Did something happen to Vigilance? Are you Vigilance?”

Something serious must have happened to him.

(Anxiety?) “I… don’t know. But I am not him.”

Gosh, that was an intense dramatic pause.

(Thomas) “Okay?”

He seems confused.

(Anxiety?) “I mean I’m not an expert, but shouldn’t you be… concerned?”

Why?

(Thomas) “I don’t know him?”

More upset.

(Anxiety?) “ _ Do you UNDERSTAND how AWFUL it is to be shut away from your host? To have someone fight against your EVERY impulse, no matter how much you try to help? To be mistrusted, and hated because…  _ your job isn’t something that your host is comfortable with. Or whatever your problem is with him. And you did it on purpose. Just because he was bothering you?”

That was… loud.

(Thomas) “Are you… okay?

He had problems with his host?

(Anxiety?) “Fine. That’s not the problem here.”

Okay?

(Thomas) “Pride and Self-Righteousness told me they were bad. I trust them.”

More than most people in my life.

(Anxiety?) “And Control?”

That was fun.

(Thomas) “Talked to me for like an hour, but it was basically just ‘They are useful, but not trustworthy enough to have much power.’ I think. I stopped paying attention halfway through. So, I’m guessing you’re here to do Vigilance’s job, while he’s elsewhere? Or whatever happened keeps going on.”

Probably not my best decision, but he tends to talk a lot whenever I ask a direct question.

(Anxiety) “Okay. Well, I am not your Anxiety.”

…What?

(Thomas) “Then who’s anxiety are you?”

This is a flipping weird conversation.

(Anxiety) “Another Thomas Sanders.”

(Thomas) “What?”

What does that mean? Surely not just someone with the same name.

(Anxiety) “This is going to be fun to explain.”

Uh huh.

(Thomas) “Should the others be here?”

Do they know this? It feels like I’m always the last person to know what’s going on in my mind. Guess it’s because I can’t go up there, but it still feels weird.

(Anxiety) “I think they are listening.”

What!

(Thomas) “They can do that?”

That is a not great thought.

(Anxiety) “I think so? Might as well have them here.”

Yaaay. Wow, that’s all of them. Self-Righteousness looks annoyed. Pride looks ashamed? Really? I don’t think I’ve seen him look anything but confident before, or annoyed. Control looks the same as ever. Hope looked… awed? Seems appropriate. Creativity looks like he wants to hug me, or tackle me. Or both. Probably both. Maybe Anxiety was right. Maybe they are trying to help me? I don’t know what’s going on.

(Thomas) “So you wanted to tell me a story?”

Please not too long. I want to watch tv until I forget this day ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think we might be covering a bit more then just the fic.


	17. Too long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of recap of Sanders Sides episodes. Whoops.

Okay. From the beginning.

(Virgil) “Okay. Um, I’m from a place where everything is… reversed? Best way to describe it. Anxiety instead of Vigilance, Deceit instead of Hope, Intrusive Thoughts instead of Creativity.”

Not entirely accurate.

(Virgil) “As for the Dark Sides, they seem less reversed and more… twisted? Doesn’t really matter in the end, but not as direct? I don’t know. Creativity instead of Pride, Morality instead of Self-Righteousness, Logic instead of Control.”

Questions? Questions from the audience? No? Good.

(Virgil) “We have Dark Sides and Light Sides too, but it’s not the same thing. Dark Side just means that Thomas hasn’t accepted you. Yet. It seems like he’s working his way through us. Can’t wait to see what that’s like for The Duke.”

Looks like we have a question. 

(Thomas) “Who?”

Be grateful you don’t know.

(Virgil) “Oh yeah. Nicknames. Make it easier to talk about them. The Duke is Intrusive Thoughts. Princey is the other Creativity. Dad is Morality. Teach is Logic. Deceit is Deceit.”

Wonder if he ever gets tired of being called that.

(Virgil) “Anyway. I was a Dark Side. Then I said “Flip that.” And I left.”

Well, maybe not quite.

(Self-Righteousness) “Would you like to elaborate?’

Take a guess.

(Virgil) “No. But what I’m saying is that this is like a partially reversed version of my world. I got here when I woke up. I thought someone might be messing with me.”

Not the best idea, but not impossible.

(Janus) “Why?”

Everything was falling apart.

(Virgil) “Okay, so we record videos as a team, okay. All the sides in Thomas’ mind.”

Now.

(Pride) “Keep going.”

Calm down.

(Virgil) “Fine. Well, Deceit and the Duke were some… new additions to the filming crew. I had a bad history with them, even before I left. Just got worse. So I didn’t respond well to them popping up. Much less disguised as Dad, and knocking Princey unconscious. I tried to get them to leave. I told Thomas- not you. Other Thomas. Oh gosh. What do I call him?”

(Creativity) “Your Thomas. Vs this Thomas.”

Don’t start the Abbott and Costello sketch. Don’t do it. We don’t have time for this.

(Virgil) “Okay, so My Thomas kept letting them hang around. And it turns out Deceit is also Selfishness.”

They seem confused.

(Self-Righteousness) “That’s… also a bad thing?”

You would think so.

(Virgil) “Thomas is painfully giving. He needs to take care of himself. But I still didn’t like them hanging around. Which is why I was less than ecstatic when Morality offered Deceit a seat at the table. So I wasn’t leaving my room for a while. Morality decided to skip on Logic’s exposition, which made Logic very upset. Even if he denies it to heck and back. Morality learned that he didn’t have all the answers which caused him to turn into a giant frog. I think. I’m not clear on the timeline. But those two events were related.”

Oh yeah. I was surprised too.

(Pride) “Someone turned into a giant frog?”

This is a really weird story, in retrospect.

(Virgil) “Yeah. Anyway. Princey got stressed because he insulted Deceit, and Deceit compared him to his brother. He doesn’t like his brother.”

What now?

(Control) “His brother?”

Oh yeah.

(Virgil) “Remus. The duke. They were one person, once upon a time. King Creativity. Romulus. I wasn’t solid enough to really interact with him, but he tried to get Thomas to do some stupid stuff. And then Thomas separated creativity into good and bad. And so Creativity separated. And Morality wasn’t helping. Probably should have figured he wasn’t infallible earlier. Princey trusted Dad a lot. And Deceit played him. And now Deceit is good? What has the world come to?”

(Creativity) “And the Duke?”

Huh?

(Virgil) “He didn’t like being called the evil twin. We saw Deceit after. It was out of line.”

Gosh, Deceit.

(Hope) “What happened?”

Not fun.

(Virgil) “Nothing we couldn’t fix, thank goodness. But the Duke won’t be talking to any of us anytime soon. We talked some of it out, but unless we’re forced together, we don’t tend to sort much out. So I woke up here, sorted some things out, talked to you, had a breakdown, climbed on top of a fridge, and ended up here. Now, I think we have some changes to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this story.

Everything is going okay. I’ve basically taken over Thomas’ life. Not usually a good thing, but his life was bad, so now I’m steering him away from all of thwithe people who want to hurt him, and the ashholes and making sure he helps people to try to make up for all of the awful stuff he’s done.

Self-Righteousness isn’t doing great. Lot more equally distributed power. So no one really listens to him as much as they used to. He’s pouting. At least he’ll hang around with the rest of us. And they don’t seem very uncomfortable around him.

Pride is weird. Hope and Creativity won’t ever be with him alone. I don’t want to make them uncomfortable, so I haven’t asked. They can tell me if they’re ready, but they don’t have to. Who knows, maybe by the time they want to tell me, I’ll be back to my world. He at least seems to be willing to compromise.

Control is distracted. Too busy running around trying to figure out what brought me here to do much talking. Hope and Creativity seem okay around him, but he is not interested in bonding or talking for any longer then he deems necessary. At least he’s trying to help? He checks in to make sure that Thomas is going where he wants him to be at his job. Which ends in complaining, but I’m doing okay. I think? I don’t really know him well enough to tell.

Remus is having a ball. I got Thomas to try some things. Turns out he likes painting. Who would have guessed? So we enrolled in a couple of classes. Get some stuff done on the weekends. It’s like they had him completely suppressed by the way he acts. It could just be Remus, but… nope! Not dealing with that. Not again.

Janus is just so happy to be around Thomas. He acted like Thomas is a phantom or something for weeks. Just staring. Thomas asked him if he was okay, and he hugged him for an hour. That was amazing. He’s helping Thomas with the change. Turns out, having your world obliterated, and having to rebuild it is stressful. Who could have guessed?

(Pride) “Hey, guys. There’s a thing in the commons. Help?”

What could possibly have Pride asking for help? Wait…

(Princey) “VIRGIL!”

There they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start the next part soon. Thanks for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twisted Thomas(Narrative)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017474) by [KorruptBrekker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorruptBrekker/pseuds/KorruptBrekker)




End file.
